


Appreciating the Finer Things

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, NSFW, Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli is determined to show Peggy Carter that appreciating the finer things can be just as pleasurable as a romp in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooDrunkToFindAUrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TooDrunkToFindAUrl).



> This story is inspired by a beautiful NSFW piece by TooDrunkToFindAUrl which can be found here - http://bit.ly/1QT5Men. I say beautiful, because the piece truly is lovely. It's not salacious or tawdry. It's a moving depiction of two people who deeply care about one another expressing their love. 
> 
> My goal for this piece is to do justice to my favorite drawing, and yes, while there are some obviously NSFW aspects, I hope the story comes across as more than just that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for drawing us so many wonderufl things, TooDrunk!

It had been four months since Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli had moved into Howard Stark’s mansion and two months since they’d finally taken the inevitable leap from friends to lovers. 

Surprisingly, that happened one evening when Peggy returned home late from a mission all banged up. Angie, after ascertaining her roommate wasn’t seriously injured or going to die, had simply stood, cupped Peggy’s face in her hands and planted a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. Peggy had pulled away to stare at Angie in amazement while Angie merely smiled before shrugging and bringing her lips back to Peggy’s for another kiss, this time taking the opportunity to slip her warm tongue inside Peggy’s delectable mouth. When she pulled away again, Angie simply smiled and said, “I thought it was time you knew.”

Things had progressed pretty rapidly after that. 

After that evening, the two spent time learning each other and getting the hang of being in a relationship, _together_. Fortunately, they had the strong foundation of a solid friendship to build upon, but even so, there were little quirks to become accustomed to. Like Peggy’s frequent accusations that Angie stole all the bedcovers at night. And heated discussions over Peggy’s fanaticism regarding bathroom organization. The way Angie demanded the spices in the kitchen cabinet be lined up alphabetically. And really, could Peggy please refrain from dripping blood all over the front hallway when company was due to arrive?

But even the occasional argument couldn’t dampen the happiness that filled their home. Angie treasured the moments when she heard the front door creak open and Peggy happily call out her name, announcing her arrival home for the evening. She adored curling up next to Peggy on the couch as she read through reports, content to simply be near the woman she loved, but what Angie cherished most, though, was the affection she was finally allowed to freely shower on Peggy. 

Angie delighted in cornering Peggy throughout their home and stealing kisses from her favorite gal whenever she had the chance, and she was pleased to discover Peggy seemed to enjoy being robbed. Even better was the way Peggy responded when they were both tucked away beneath sheets of their bed at night, hands and lips exploring smooth skin and wet heat. Angie loved listening to the soft cries that fell from Peggy’s lips when she was nestled between her thighs, and she was pretty sure they were the sweetest sounds she’d ever heard. 

However, after a solid month of bedroom activities which never failed to leave them both quite satisfied, Angie decided it was time for some variety in that particular aspect of their life. Taking a page from Howard Stark’s book, she slowly began trying to initiate lovemaking in various rooms, but _trying_ was as far as Angie got, because even though Peggy never hesitated to engage in a little canoodling, she refused to go all out. Sure, clothes might get skewed in the public rooms and a stocking inevitably go missing, but Peggy always insisted that lovemaking wait until they were safely ensconced behind the closed doors of their bedroom. 

When Angie finally got annoyed enough to ask her lover why she was so adamant about her _no sex on the furniture_ rule, Peggy scoffed and said it reeked of something Howard Stark would do and probably had done, several times, and with as many different women. 

While Angie couldn’t disagree with her on that, she really didn’t see how it posed a problem anymore, because when they’d first moved in, Peggy had been so concerned about their friend’s sexual escapades she’d requested Jarvis schedule a thorough cleaning of the house one day while they were both at work. 

Angie knew Peggy considered it a personal point of pride to hold herself to a higher standard than Howard Stark, but really, the woman didn’t know what she was missing out on. Couches were fun. So were tables. She just needed to convince Peggy of that, and she’d come so close during a few recent heated kissing sessions, but Peggy had still somehow managed to steer them to their bedroom before things got too involved. 

But, tonight was going to be different, Angie vowed. She had made up her mind. Come hell or high water, tonight would be the night she finally convinced Peggy Carter to start enjoying the finer things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story (and particularly this chapter) is based off the lovely drawing by Toodrunktofindaurl which can be found here - http://toodrunktofindaurl.tumblr.com/post/117664261881/peggy-eventually-ended-up-appreciating-the-finer.
> 
> Secondly, thank you so much to Sarah_Dude aka DelightfullyAmbiguous, Cassiopeiasara and Askboxangel for their writing help, comments and suggestions for this chapter. Smut is hard, but tasteful smut is even harder. Your insight was most appreciated!

When Peggy finally arrived home after a long day filled with meetings, she dropped down on the couch next to her and pulled off her shoes, chucking them across the room. Angie raised a brow in surprise. That wasn't like Peggy at all. Usually after removing her shoes, her girlfriend carefully placed them alongside the couch and eventually took them with her when she retired for the evening. 

Sensing her frustration, Angie laid her script aside and pulled Peggy’s head to rest on her breast. She placed light kisses against her hair hoping to dispel some of her tension, and ran her fingers up and down Peggy’s arms until eventually intertwining her fingers with Peggy’s. 

“Wanna’ talk about it,” she quietly asked and wasn’t surprised when Peggy nodded in affirmation. 

As she recounted her work day, Angie simply listened, alternating soft kisses between Peggy’s hair and temple from time to time. When Peggy finally finished, Angie pulled her closer and softly hummed, “Ya’ gotta’ relax, sweetheart.” 

Peggy snorted. “What I need is for politicians to leave me alone and let me do my job.”

Angie laughed and nudged Peggy’s hip. “Sit up.”

"Why?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Would ya' just do it?"

"Fine," Peggy sighed and did as requested. Angie adjusted herself behind her, tucking her knees beneath her.

Bringing her hands to Peggy’s shoulders, she began to massage them, fingers and thumbs digging into the tight muscles, kneading her flesh. Peggy’s head instantly lolled forward as a deep groan escaped her. 

“Oh God,” Peggy groaned. “That feels divine.”

“What'd I tell ya'? You need a little R&R," Angie smirked, continuing to work her hands along Peggy’s collarbone, down to her biceps, kneading and pulling. She raised a hand to work on Peggy’s neck, firm pressure up and down the smooth skin. When she heard Peggy’s breath hitch, a wicked smile curved her lips. The neck had always been Peggy's weak spot.

Bringing her hands down to the base of Peggy’s back, Angie lazily trailed them up along her spinal column and then outward toward her rib cage, inching forward before moving back again. She repeated the motion several times, earning a throaty moan when her fingers barely grazed the swell of Peggy's breast. 

“You know, Pegs,” Angie murmured, “This would be a lot easier without the blouse,” and she reached down to untuck Peggy's blouse from her skirt before Peggy could protest. A moment later, her fingers were on the round buttons, unfastening them one by one, until Peggy’s hand came up and covered hers, stilling her movement. 

“Angie, what are you doing?” Peggy’s voice asked in the barest of whispers. 

Angie leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against Peggy’s neck. “Helping you relax, sweetheart.”

Peggy's hand tightened on hers. ”Yes, but we’re in the study.”

“Did your secret agent skills help you figure that out?” Angie gently teased. 

“Oh the rapier wit,” Peggy retorted. “But darling, we are in the study, and oh—”

Her words died off abruptly when Angie pressed her mouth against Peggy’s neck and bit down, teeth sinking into pale skin. Shuddering in pleasure, her hand fell away, allowing Angie to resume her previous task. When Angie’s fingers finally undid the last button, she slowly pulled the blouse from Peggy, revealing the smooth, creamy skin she had only previously displayed in their bedroom. Unable to stop herself, Angie dipped her head forward and placed a gentle kiss against the stark white scar on Peggy’s right shoulder, while her hands continued to knead the knotted muscles in Peggy’s back.

Contented moans, punctuated by breathy sighs, filled the quiet study for several minutes before Peggy’s hands drifted back and came to rest on Angie’s upper thighs. Angie took this as a good sign, and shifted her hands forward to trail along Peggy’s rib cage, then even more until her hands were gliding along her flat stomach and upwards until they danced across the silk fabric of her brassiere, and Angie was finally able to cup Peggy’s full breasts. Even if she hadn’t felt the telltale signs of arousal beneath her palms, Peggy’s sharp hiss would’ve told her everything she needed to know. She grinned when she felt her girlfriend’s fingers dig into the fabric covering her thighs.  
Arching her head, she moved her mouth to Peggy’s earlobe and bit down gently, earning her a strangled moan and Peggy’s fingernails pressing harder against her. Without missing a beat, Angie brought her hands to the clasp of Peggy’s bra, and before Peggy could say a word, she unhooked it and pulled the garment away. Her hands immediately resumed their previous ministrations, caressing the full curves in earnest now which elicited the most delightful sounds from Peggy’s parted lips. 

“ _Angie_ ,” Peggy murmured over and over, the name falling from her lips as if in supplication. 

Grinning wickedly, Angie tucked her chin against Peggy’s bare shoulder. “You called?”

Peggy’s eyes remained closed, but a smile tugged at her full, red lips. “I think it’s time we retired to our bedroom, darling.”  
Her hands came up to cover Angie’s, and she turned her head to capture her lips for a lazy kiss, but Angie had plans, and those plans included bringing Peggy to a mewling mess right here in the study, on the couch, while she sat back and watched. The bedroom could wait. 

Ignoring Peggy’s suggestion, she shifted her hand lower and slipped it beneath the waistband of Peggy’s skirt until her fingers were gliding across underwear. She felt Peggy jerk when her palm found the wetness that had already seeped through, and she grinned. She was going to enjoy this, and she’d damn well make sure Peggy did, too.

“Angie, not here,” Peggy gasped, hips involuntarily rising to meet Angie’s palm.

Angie’s lips descended against Peggy’s skin, pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of her neck and she chuckled. “Yes, _here_. I have _plans_ for you this evening, Agent Carter.”

Peggy’s breath hitched in her throat, and Angie smiled when realization finally dawned on her. 

“It’s time you learned how to appreciate the finer things, sweetheart,” she explained, and ran her thumb along the damp fabric covering Peggy, earning several sharp gasps. 

Peggy arched up to press against her insistently, and continuing her calculated seduction, Angie trailed wet kisses down Peggy’s neck, tongue darting out to caress the hollow where neck and shoulder met. When she bit down, she was rewarded with a loud moan.

“I think it’s time we got you out of the rest of these clothes, don’t you?” Angie hummed. She subtly pressed her palm against Peggy’s heat and was rewarded with a gasp and a nod. 

Angie grinned in satisfaction. Peggy was finally too lost in passion to even recall her earlier argument. 

Rising from the couch, Angie pulled Peggy to her feet and reached for the zipper on the side of Peggy’s skirt. Normally, she enjoyed taking her time when divesting Peggy of her clothing. Drawing out the anticipation. But tonight was different. She knew she’d knocked Peggy off balance, and she was going to take full advantage of that before her lover could come to her senses and change her mind about their venue for lovemaking. 

Once the skirt was on the carpet, Peggy tugged off her slip and stepped out of it even as Angie lowered herself to her knees and made short work of Peggy’s garters and stockings. Angie’s hands moved to grasp the waistband of Peggy’s knickers, but she paused long enough to press a heated kiss against the center of the damp fabric, eliciting another moan from Peggy while she reached down and threaded her fingers through Angie’s hair. Angie smirked and, unable to resist the temptation, began softly mouthing the fabric until Peggy’s insistent moans filled her ears. She was tempted to continue teasing until Peggy shuddered and shouted her name, but remembering her plans, she planted one final kiss and grudgingly pulled away, reminding herself there’d be plenty of time for that at a later day. Probably tomorrow, if she had her way. 

Gliding along an almost giddy euphoria, Angie stood and found Peggy staring at her with undisguised longing. She bent closer and captured her lips in a heated kiss, even as Angie felt Peggy’s fingers frantically work at the buttons of her blouse. It was such a contrast from the calm, collected veneer Peggy usually presented, and Angie felt her pulse quicken. Reaching behind, she unzipped her skirt and let it pool at her feet just as she felt Peggy push the shirt off her shoulders, and Angie’s fingers made quick work of Peggy’s knickers before reaching behind and unfastening her own brassiere. Peggy quickly followed suit. Finally, the two of them stood before each other, naked, and Angie allowed her gaze to trail hungrily over Peggy’s curves. 

“Gosh, Peg, you are the prettiest gal I’ve ever seen,” she told her, licking her lips. “I still can’t believe I managed to end up with someone like you.”

The light pink that settled on Peggy’s cheeks made Angie smile, but her happiness dimmed when she saw Peggy’s eyes flicker nervously to the couch and her hands curl into tight fists. Stepping forward, Angie caught one of Peggy’s hand and twined their fingers together. 

“Hey... Peggy,” she said, working to catch her gaze. When Peggy finally looked at her, Angie gave her a small smile. “I never want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, sweetheart.” Peggy nodded and gave their hands a squeeze. 

“I'm not gonna' lie,” Angie continued, “The idea of making love here with you is exciting, but it’s not the location that matters. What matters is being with you.” She ran her palm down Peggy’s bare arm. ”Okay?”

Peggy gazed at her with bright eyes, teeth sliding against her lower lip but said nothing. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, and she swallowed several times in rapid succession.

Angie suddenly felt a wave of self-recrimination wash over her as she watched Peggy struggle. She shouldn’t have put Peggy in this position. She knew how Peggy felt about lovemaking outside their bedroom. Peggy had made her stance pretty clear since they became a couple, and Angie had done her damnedest to respect that. But she’d let her lust get the better of her tonight, and now Peggy was uncomfortable. She could’ve kicked herself. Selfish. She was being selfish. 

Glancing at the couch one last time, Angie came to a decision and gave Peggy’s hand a tug while stepping toward the door. “Come on, English,” she said with a gentle smile. “Let’s take this to the bedroom. You’re standing there so beautiful and bare, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

But Peggy didn’t move. Instead, she pulled Angie back to her and lifted her other hand to cup Angie’s face. Bending forward, she captured Angie’s lips in a slow kiss. When they pulled apart, her voice was barely above a whisper. “I trust you, darling.”

Angie blinked and stared. “Does that mean—"

Peggy nodded, and a tiny smile quirked the edge of her lips. 

Squeezing her hand, Angie practically bolted to the couch and motioned for Peggy to sit while she situated herself until she was straddling Peggy’s thigh. 

“Oh God, Peggy. The things I’m going to do to you,” Angie breathed, and then her hand was on Peggy’s neck, tipping her head back until her teeth sank into the smooth skin there. Her other hand drifted down Peggy’s spine to settle on the firm curve of her derriere.

She grinned when Peggy’s hand come up and tangled in her curls, tugging her head closer. Angie willingly obliged, nipping lightly from Peggy’s ear to the base of her throat and then retracing the path with her tongue. Peggy’s breasts pressed against hers when she leaned in closer, and Angie moaned. God, how she loved those breasts. Her hand slid along the curve of Peggy’s hip and upward until her thumb found Peggy’s nipple. She flicked it.

“Angie,” Peggy panted, and it was glorious. 

“Hmmm…”

But Peggy didn’t respond. Her breathing quickened, and she tugged on Angie’s hair again. 

Amused, Angie kissed her way lower until her lips finally closed around her Peggy’s nipple, smiling when Peggy’s other hand tangled in her hair. She spent several minutes there, alternating sides, listening to Peggy’s satisfied moans and breathy endearments as Peggy shuddered beneath her lips. Her hand drifted down Peggy’s flat stomach, gliding over her hip and then lower until her palm brushed against slick heat. Without even pausing, she slid two fingers easily inside, and was rewarded with a strangled groan from Peggy.

“Oh God, yes, Angie,” she muttered, hips immediately rolling as Angie found a tempo. Her hands came up to rest on Angie’s shoulders and her fingers sank into the smooth skin. 

Bringing her lips back to Peggy's throat, Angie painted her skin with kisses and caresses while her fingers easily slid in and out of Peggy, thumb reaching up to circle that most sensitive area. She pressed even deeper and curled them upwards just enough to feel Peggy's body tighten around her, and then Peggy was shuddering in her arms, head thrown back while she cried out Angie's name and came apart in her embrace. 

When Peggy’s breathing finally returned to normal, Angie brushed back a damp curl from Peggy's brow and gently removed her hand. Leaning forward, she peppered Peggy's throat with gentle kisses.

"See?" she murmured against her flushed skin.

Peggy nodded and leaned down to capture Angie’s lips in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away, her eyes sparkled and she gave Angie a conspiratorial smile.. “I stand corrected, darling,” she breathed. “I shall endeavor to appreciate the finer things with you more often. What are you doing tomorrow evening?”

Angie smirked and leaned back, pulling Peggy with her. “‘Atta girl, English. Just wait ‘til you hear my idea for the duvet in the parlor.”


End file.
